<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>EPISODE 9: You're Not Alone - Skam NT Season 3 by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27088654">EPISODE 9: You're Not Alone - Skam NT Season 3</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Skam NT Season 3 - CHARLIE [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work, SKAM (Norway), SKAM (TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(we pretend the start and end don't exist), 3x09, BIG tw for implied suicidal ideation and a brief mention of suicide (in clip 7), Episode 9, F/F, F/M, Gen, SKAM Season 3, can y'all tell i wrote this around a-level results day, can y'all tell skam france's ohn is my favourite, hell week 1 of 2 babey :((, i love them all so much it's unreal, i love this clip sm y'all, just some gays having fun!!, not me re-reading charlie's texts to lou and getting emotional, ohn time!: cries, tw for discussed ableism (in clip 2), tw for emotional abuse homophobia underage drinking and a tiny bit of emetophobia (in clip 3), tw for internalized homophobia (in clip 4)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 02:54:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27088654</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie Walters knows she's hated. She just wants everything to herself, so she can keep up her perfect facade. But it's never enough, and she's still stuck at Greenhill - further apart from her twin than ever and resitting nearly all her exams.<br/>When she's paired as study-buddy to the charismatic new girl, she's determined not to fall back into old habits from the spring. But it's going to be more difficult than she imagines.</p>
<p>Real-time air: Current (19/10-25/10/20)<br/>First clip: The First Big Weekend (Monday 00.32)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charlotte "Charlie" Walters / Eloisa "Lou" Martãnez Araujo, Jacques Marin / Sapphire "Saphy" Lévesque</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Skam NT Season 3 - CHARLIE [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817566</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Monday 00.32 - The First Big Weekend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blackout. <em> The First Big Weekend </em> by Arab Strap starts to play.</p><p>After the first line, cut to INT. Charlie and Lily’s room. CHARLIE lies on her bed, expressionless, scrolling through her phone. Beat.</p><p>Cut to CHARLIE flicking through her revision book - then tossing it onto the floor with a sudden glare, annoyed. Beat.</p><p>Cut to CHARLIE repeatedly tossing a ball of paper into the air and catching it. She doesn’t look expressionless anymore - just tired. Beat.</p><p>Cut to CHARLIE staring up at the ceiling, phone resting on her stomach, headphones in. Tired and bored, yet simultaneously awake. Beat.</p><p>As the drums start, we cycle through the montage again, slightly quicker this time. CHARLIE plugging her phone in to charge, then continuing to scroll. A different revision book in her hands. Increasing the speed of her paper-ball-tossing. Wiping tears away roughly with the back of her hand.</p><p> </p><p>LILY <em> (offscreen, muffled) </em></p><p>Charlie?</p><p> </p><p>The music stops, and CHARLIE sits up, looking towards the doorway. LILY is standing there in her pyjamas, looking slightly annoyed and concerned. CHARLIE hasn’t noticed, but the room is pitch black. She pulls her earphones out, slightly confused.</p><p> </p><p>CHARLIE</p><p>Mm?</p><p> </p><p>LILY <em> (slightly annoyed) </em></p><p>Are you planning on going to bed any time soon?</p><p> </p><p>CHARLIE looks even more confused. LILY sighs, slightly exasperated.</p><p> </p><p>LILY <em> (slightly annoyed) </em></p><p>It’s half 12, Charlie.</p><p> </p><p>CHARLIE looks surprised.</p><p> </p><p>CHARLIE <em> (surprised) </em></p><p>...Oh.</p><p> </p><p>LILY nods. Beat.</p><p> </p><p>LILY <em> (carefully, concerned) </em></p><p>Listen- I don’t know what happened Friday, but… it’ll pass. You don’t need to worry about it. And I haven’t seen you sleep since Thursday.</p><p> </p><p>CHARLIE frowns.</p><p> </p><p>CHARLIE <em> (reasoning, bluffing) </em></p><p>I <em>have </em>slept.</p><p> </p><p>LILY</p><p>When?</p><p> </p><p>CHARLIE looks down, thinking hard, searching for an excuse. LILY shakes her head fondly.</p><p> </p><p>LILY</p><p>I’ll pick up some sleeping pills tomorrow. But I’m going to bed. And you should too.</p><p> </p><p>CHARLIE nods, flopping back down onto her bed again. LILY closes the door, and makes her way over to her bed. She gets in and settles down.</p><p> </p><p>LILY</p><p>Night, Charlie.</p><p> </p><p>Close-up on CHARLIE’s face. She definitely looks like she's not going to sleep tonight.</p><p> </p><p>CHARLIE <em> (slightly sad) </em></p><p>Night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So. 3 (three) things for the last 3 (three) episodes.<br/>1 (one) - Yes, you heard me right, 11 (eleven)-episode Season 3 (three) babey!!!!<br/>2 (two) - None of the upcoming episodes have been beta-read. I haven't had the chance to send them to my beta readers, and I don't think I will before Episode 11 (eleven) starts, so. yeah. I'm probably going to edit these myself twice, but if you see anything that's a bit Off, just dm me and I'll change it!<br/>3 (three) - Linking in with number 2 (two). This week I would be doing one type of edit for Episode 10 (ten), and another for Episode 11 (eleven). However, emphasis on would, because neither of them are finished yet. I also have a big deadline coming up this week as well - and, long story short, certain circumstances mean that me and my project partners are very far behind. I'll try to get all the clips for this week posted on the day they would be released - however, I will probably release Episode 10 (ten) and Episode 11 (eleven) fully when I've managed to get everything under control again.</p><p>I know I say it all the time - but y'all are the best readers I could wish for. I love you &lt;33</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. TEXT UPDATE 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>............please just ignore this at the moment i'm Going Through It</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>WhatsApp </b>
  <span>- 84 new messages from “</span>
  <span>𝓰𝓻𝓮𝔀</span>
  <span>" (grew)</span>
</p><p>
  <b>WhatsApp </b>
  <span>- 36 new messages from “charlotte may “top” walters”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>iMessage </b>
  <span>- 10 new messages from “Kai”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <b>Text Messages</b>
  <span> from “Father”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Charlotte, dear, I have loved you since the moment I first saw you. I’m so proud of you. And yes, of course your girlfriend is welcome.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Here’s the address: St Nicholas Cathedral, St. Nicholas Sq, Newcastle upon Tyne NE1 1PF</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking forward to seeing you both!</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Tuesday 11.30 - Braindead</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>INT. The sixth form common room. CHARLIE sits hunched up at the end of a table - even darker circles under her eyes, her hair greasy and tangled - picking at a muffin. We can hear SAPHY and JASMINE talking in the background.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>SAPHY </span>
  <em>
    <span>(offscreen)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>-Cause it’s so fucked up, right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>JASMINE </span>
  <em>
    <span>(offscreen)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeah! Like… private schools getting 8s and 9s without the effort and places like this getting downgraded all the way to 2s and 1s? And their bullshit excuse is “class size”?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>SAPHY </span>
  <em>
    <span>(offscreen)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s a weird way of pronouncing classism.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>JASMINE laughs. She looks across to CHARLIE, slightly concerned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>JASMINE </span>
  <em>
    <span>(joking)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>You sure you aren’t turning into a zombie, Charls?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>CHARLIE doesn’t respond. JASMINE nudges her gently, and she looks up at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>CHARLIE </span>
  <em>
    <span>(confused, dazed)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Huh?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>JASMINE gives her a Look, and she quickly smiles falsely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>CHARLIE </span>
  <em>
    <span>(reasoning)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>I’m fine! I promise!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>SAPHY gives her a Look. CHARLIE sighs, leaning back into her chair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>JASMINE </span>
  <em>
    <span>(concerned, carefully)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>What happened on Friday?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>CHARLIE looks confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>CHARLIE </span>
  <em>
    <span>(confused)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>How do you know it was Friday?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>SAPHY</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You haven’t responded to any of our messages since then.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>JASMINE nods. CHARLIE considers for a moment - then sighs exasperatedly, giving in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>CHARLIE </span>
  <em>
    <span>(self-conscious)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Lou… she started acting weird. Like, talking really fast, all these weird ideas… And then she just left in the middle of the night, half-naked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>JASMINE and SAPHY frown, leaning in closer, getting the severity of the situation. CHARLIE takes a deep breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>CHARLIE </span>
  <em>
    <span>(self-conscious)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>I, um, I called Kai, her ex, and he called the police and they found her. And then he said she was… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beat. CHARLIE shifts awkwardly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>CHARLIE </span>
  <em>
    <span>(self-conscious)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>...I don’t think I should say it. I didn’t realize it was a bad word.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>JASMINE and SAPHY nod, solemn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>SAPHY </span>
  <em>
    <span>(slightly self-conscious)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The r word?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>CHARLIE nods. SAPHY sighs irritably.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>SAPHY <em>(slightly irritable)</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>I hate him, I swear to god.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>CHARLIE stares down at the ground awkwardly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>CHARLIE </span>
  <em>
    <span>(self-conscious)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s not him that you should hate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>SAPHY frowns.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>SAPHY </span>
  <em>
    <span>(confused)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Why?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>CHARLIE </span>
  <em>
    <span>(self-conscious)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>...He was copying my words. From just before when Lou stopped talking to me. I didn’t realize how bad it was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>JASMINE and SAPHY nod.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>CHARLIE </span>
  <em>
    <span>(self-conscious)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>...It’s fine if you don’t want to talk to me anymore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>SAPHY does a double-take.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>SAPHY </span>
  <em>
    <span>(incredulous)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>What? No!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>JASMINE nods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>JASMINE </span>
  <em>
    <span>(reasoning)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>I mean, it was still shitty of you, but everyone’s done stuff like that. And you’ve acknowledged you said it and that it was wrong. That’s a start.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>CHARLIE looks up, slightly relieved.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>CHARLIE </span>
  <em>
    <span>(self-conscious)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>But, um… I don’t really know what it means.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>JASMINE </span>
  <em>
    <span>(to Charlie)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Okay.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(to Saphy)</span>
  </em>
  <span> She’s probably autistic, right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>SAPHY shrugs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>SAPHY</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeah, I thought I saw her stimming a couple times when we went to get chips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>JASMINE frowns.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>JASMINE</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But that's a general neurodivergent thing, right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>SAPHY</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shit, yeah, I forgot. I've got no clue, then.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>CHARLIE looks confused, but nods nonetheless. JASMINE frowns.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>JASMINE </span>
  <em>
    <span>(confused)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Still doesn’t really explain why she ran off, though.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>CHARLIE shifts awkwardly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>CHARLIE </span>
  <em>
    <span>(self-conscious)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>...Kai said something else as well. About her being… manic? Something like that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>JASMINE nods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>JASMINE</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She might be bipolar as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>CHARLIE shakes her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>CHARLIE </span>
  <em>
    <span>(slightly self-conscious)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>No, not bipolar- Cyclothymic disorder. Or something like that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>JASMINE turns to SAPHY with a frown. She shrugs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>SAPHY </span>
  <em>
    <span>(slightly confused)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Haven’t heard of that one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>JASMINE </span>
  <em>
    <span>(slightly confused)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Me neither.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They turn back to CHARLIE.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>SAPHY</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Do you know where she is now, though?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>CHARLIE shrugs, picking another piece off her muffin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>CHARLIE</span>
</p><p>
  <span>...At home, probably.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>SAPHY shakes her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>SAPHY</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not physically, like… mentally. Is she manic or depressed or neither?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>CHARLIE shrugs, and sighs exasperatedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>CHARLIE </span>
  <em>
    <span>(slightly self-conscious, sad)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>I haven’t contacted her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>SAPHY looks confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>SAPHY </span>
  <em>
    <span>(slightly confused)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Why?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>CHARLIE </span>
  <em>
    <span>(slightly self-conscious, sad)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Cause… Kai said she didn’t love me. That she was just a kid and I was just a hyperfixation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>JASMINE gives CHARLIE a Look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>JASMINE </span>
  <em>
    <span>(doubtfully)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>And you believed his manipulative arse?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>CHARLIE’s face falls, and she facepalms. SAPHY stifles a laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>JASMINE</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just ask her how she feels or something. Neurodivergent people aren’t braindead ‘cause of their condition.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>SAPHY nods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>SAPHY</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And we’re not kids either.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>CHARLIE looks confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>CHARLIE </span>
  <em>
    <span>(confused)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“We”?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>SAPHY rolls her eyes fondly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>SAPHY </span>
  <em>
    <span>(fondly)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>What is it with you guys forgetting I’m dyslexic?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>CHARLIE shrugs, and JASMINE laughs. She pushes her muffin towards her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>JASMINE</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Eat</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And get some sleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(joking, fondly) </span>
  </em>
  <span>And then maybe </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>won’t be braindead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>SAPHY laughs. CHARLIE rolls her eyes fondly, and eats one of the muffin pieces.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. TEXT UPDATE 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>WhatsApp messages</b>
  <span> from “Jasmine”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>oKAY</span>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.nhs.uk/conditions/cyclothymia/">
    <span>https://www.nhs.uk/conditions/cyclothymia/</span>
  </a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.mind.org.uk/information-support/types-of-mental-health-problems/bipolar-disorder/types-of-bipolar/">
    <span>https://www.mind.org.uk/information-support/types-of-mental-health-problems/bipolar-disorder/types-of-bipolar/</span>
  </a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.mind.org.uk/information-support/types-of-mental-health-problems/hypomania-and-mania/about-hypomania-and-mania/">
    <span>https://www.mind.org.uk/information-support/types-of-mental-health-problems/hypomania-and-mania/about-hypomania-and-mania/</span>
  </a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.nhs.uk/conditions/autism/autism-and-everyday-life/">
    <span>https://www.nhs.uk/conditions/autism/autism-and-everyday-life/</span>
  </a>
  
</p><p>
  <a href="https://the-autisticats.tumblr.com/post/622197439498272768/actuallyautistic-vocabulary-words-and-terms-you">
    <span>https://the-autisticats.tumblr.com/post/622197439498272768/actuallyautistic-vocabulary-words-and-terms-you</span>
  </a>
  
</p><p>
  <span>i think thats it ill check</span>
</p><p>
  <span>yep thats it</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thanks</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>yw &lt;3</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Wednesday 19.43 - Not A Joke</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>INT. Charlie and Lily’s room. CHARLIE is sitting on her bed, staring down at her phone, conflicted and nervous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>P.O.V CHARLIE - she’s staring at LOU’s contact. She takes a deep breath, and presses the call button.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A moment passes, before we hear a beep and a dial tone. CHARLIE gets up and paces gently around the room, looking even more nervous. Pause. The dial tone cuts out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>VOICEMAIL </span>
  <em>
    <span>(v/o)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Hi, the person you’re calling can’t-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>CHARLIE hangs up, and throws her phone onto her bed. She buries her face in her hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>CHARLIE </span>
  <em>
    <span>(quietly, to herself)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Stupid, stupid…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beat. Her phone starts to ring, and her eyes widen. She snatches it up off her bed and accepts the call, not bothering to check the caller id.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>CHARLIE </span>
  <em>
    <span>(slightly shocked)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Lou?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MRS WALTERS </span>
  <em>
    <span>(v/o, authoritarian)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>A hello would be nice, Charlie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>CHARLIE’s face falls, and she silently facepalms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MRS WALTERS </span>
  <em>
    <span>(v/o)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>How are you?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>CHARLIE </span>
  <em>
    <span>(bluffing)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Fine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MRS WALTERS </span>
  <em>
    <span>(v/o)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Good.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>CHARLIE doesn’t respond. Beat.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>!</b>
</p><p>
  <span>MRS WALTERS </span>
  <em>
    <span>(v/o)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>I was wondering- ?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>CHARLIE </span>
  <em>
    <span>(interrupting)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>I’m not coming back home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MRS WALTERS </span>
  <em>
    <span>(v/o, authoritarian)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Don’t interrupt, Charlie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>CHARLIE rolls her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MRS WALTERS </span>
  <em>
    <span>(v/o)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>I was wondering if you wanted to join me at church on Sunday, </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>CHARLIE</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’m going out with Dad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MRS WALTERS </span>
  <em>
    <span>(v/o, defensive)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>I see. And I suppose he doesn’t know about your homosexuality?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>CHARLIE’s face falls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>CHARLIE </span>
  <em>
    <span>(slightly self-conscious)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He does.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MRS WALTERS </span>
  <em>
    <span>(v/o, defensive)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>And I suppose he treated it as a joke?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>CHARLIE shakes her head - before realizing MRS WALTERS can’t see her. Tears start to form in her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>CHARLIE </span>
  <em>
    <span>(slightly annoyed)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>a joke, Mam. And he said it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MRS WALTERS </span>
  <em>
    <span>(v/o)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>You know I don’t like you using that word, Charlie-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>CHARLIE </span>
  <em>
    <span>(interrupting, tearful)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Bye then, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mother</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>!</b>
</p><p>
  <span>She abruptly hangs up, taking a deep breath. She scowls and wipes her tears away roughly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Solid Gold</span>
  </em>
  <span> by Hanni El Khatib and FRANK LEONE starts to play as she walks offscreen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cut to INT. The living room. SAPHY sits on the sofa with a bottle of vodka, giggling, already tipsy. She passes it to CHARLIE, who takes a sip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>CHARLIE</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Serious question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>SAPHY grimaces.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>SAPHY </span>
  <em>
    <span>(reasoning)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>No!!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>CHARLIE laughs, passing the bottle back to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>CHARLIE</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Is this a good idea for you?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>SAPHY takes a long drink, then shrugs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>SAPHY </span>
  <em>
    <span>(reasoning)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Is </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything </span>
  </em>
  <span>a good idea?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both giggle again. A loud creak comes from the hallway, and CHARLIE stifles a laugh. She points to the doorway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>CHARLIE</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Creaky stair!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>SAPHY bursts out laughing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>SAPHY </span>
  <em>
    <span>(laughing)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>You’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually </span>
  </em>
  <span>gonna make me piss myself!-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door opens, JACQUES, JASMINE and ISAAC standing behind it, all slightly confused. SAPHY shoves the bottle into CHARLIE’s hands and shoots up to hug JACQUES.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>SAPHY </span>
  <em>
    <span>(excitedly)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Babeee, come join the funnnn!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>JACQUES</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Are you drunk?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>SAPHY pulls away from him, indicating a small amount with her fingers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>SAPHY</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A little bit!-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She giggles again. JASMINE gives CHARLIE a Look, and she holds her hands up in defense.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>CHARLIE </span>
  <em>
    <span>(bluffing)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Not my idea!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>JACQUES thinks for a moment, then sighs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>JACQUES</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Okay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>SAPHY smiles. JACQUES looks over his shoulder at ISAAC and JASMINE.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>JACQUES</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’ll take you two home first-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ISAAC shrugs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ISAAC</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nah, I’ll join too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>JASMINE raises a hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>JASMINE</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Same.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ISAAC wanders into the room and holds a hand out to CHARLIE. CHARLIE looks confused, and ISAAC frowns.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ISAAC</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Can’t I have any?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>CHARLIE</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aren’t you not allowed to drink?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ISAAC shrugs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ISAAC</span>
</p><p>Aren't we technically <em>all</em> not allowed to drink?</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tilts his head to one side, smirking. CHARLIE rolls her eyes, grinning, and passes over the bottle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>CHARLIE</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To our fucked-up lives!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ISAAC laughs, wipes the rim of the bottle and takes a sip. JACQUES does the same, as </span>
  <em>
    <span>Skeksis</span>
  </em>
  <span> by Alan Fitzpatrick starts at 01.40. He passes it to JASMINE, who takes a longer drink, then laughs. The scene moves into a montage, as-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cut to the 5 of them passing the bottle around, all of them growing progressively more tipsy. JASMINE waves her phone in the air, singing along to something inaudibly - making everyone else laugh. SAPHY and ISAAC push the sofa aside, before-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the bass drop, cut to CHARLIE and the others dancing around the room, the main focus on CHARLIE. She starts off happy, laughing, still drinking; then gradually shifts into a confused, emotionless state. Everywhere we look, we can see LOU’s face. We cut ahead in time numerous times - CHARLIE going back to both euphoric and numb, her isolation from the others increasing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The scene slows down suddenly as CHARLIE sways, and grabs onto the sofa to stop herself from falling. She looks to the corner of the room to see SAPHY and JASMINE kissing. Her eyes widen, panicking, concerned of how JACQUES would react. She looks to the other corner of the room. She looks even more surprised to find him and ISAAC also kissing. She stares back down at the ground, visions of KATIE in the ICU dancing in front of her eyes. She suddenly clamps her hand over her mouth, and runs out of the room, offscreen.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Thursday 07.38 - Mistakes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>INT. Charlie and Lily’s room. CHARLIE is still fast asleep, her duvet pulled almost all the way over her head. Someone tries to tug away the duvet - CHARLIE clings to it firmly, mumbling something indecipherable. The someone tries again, and succeeds. CHARLIE shields her face with her hands, clearly hating the light.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>LILY </span>
  <em>
    <span>(cheerful)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>20 minutes until Metro!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>CHARLIE groans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cut to INT. The kitchen. CHARLIE drags herself through the door, hood up; then makes her way over to the sink, getting herself a glass of water.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>JASMINE </span>
  <em>
    <span>(offscreen)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>And </span>
  <em>
    <span>this </span>
  </em>
  <span>is why I tell yous to drink water after drinking!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>CHARLIE turns the tap off and turns around to see JASMINE, JACQUES and SAPHY sitting at the table. All of them look hungover, but none are as bad as CHARLIE.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>&amp;</b>
</p><p>
  <span>SAPHY </span>
  <em>
    <span>(reasoning)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, at least she’s stopped puking.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>&amp;</b>
</p><p>
  <span>CHARLIE takes the empty seat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>CHARLIE </span>
  <em>
    <span>(sleepily)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>That was a fucking mistake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>SAPHY and JACQUES nod. JASMINE shrugs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>JASMINE </span>
  <em>
    <span>(reasoning)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Well… we had a bit of fun!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She pushes a pack of Paracetamol towards CHARLIE. She takes one with her water - then looks across at SAPHY and JACQUES. As usual, they’re sitting close together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>CHARLIE </span>
  <em>
    <span>(sleepily, concerned, confused)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>...Did you black out again?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>SAPHY shrugs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>SAPHY</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>bad. I can remember, like… probably half of everything?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>JACQUES nods, and hugs her. CHARLIE looks even more confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>CHARLIE </span>
  <em>
    <span>(sleepily, confused)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>But… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beat. SAPHY nods, finally getting what she’s talking about.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>SAPHY</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>yeah</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She laughs to herself, then turns to JASMINE.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>SAPHY</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was I a good kisser? Did I win the bet?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>JASMINE</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You were a </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>good kisser.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>SAPHY laughs again. JACQUES smiles at her. CHARLIE looks even more confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>CHARLIE </span>
  <em>
    <span>(sleepily, confused)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>And you’re not mad at each other?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>JACQUES does a double-take.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>JACQUES </span>
  <em>
    <span>(confused)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Why? It was just fun. Everyone makes mistakes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>CHARLIE nods, still slightly confused. JASMINE turns to JACQUES with a smirk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>JASMINE</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And how was </span>
  <em>
    <span>your </span>
  </em>
  <span>kiss?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>JACQUES blushes, rapidly starting and stopping sentences. SAPHY turns to CHARLIE, curious. CHARLIE shakes her head. SAPHY’s eyes widen, and she does a double-take.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>SAPHY </span>
  <em>
    <span>(surprised)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh my god.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>JACQUES hangs his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>JACQUES </span>
  <em>
    <span>(self-conscious)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Please </span>
  </em>
  <span>don’t be mad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>SAPHY lifts his head up, then shakes her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>SAPHY </span>
  <em>
    <span>(reassuring)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Look at me. Do I look like I seem angry?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>JACQUES shakes his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>SAPHY</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’m just surprised… I mean, I thought you were straight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>JACQUES shrugs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>JACQUES</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Same here… I think I might be - how do you say it? Bisexual?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>SAPHY nods, and JASMINE claps.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>JASMINE</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Power bicon couple!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>SAPHY laughs. JACQUES looks confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>SAPHY</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uh… gens emblématique et bisexuelle?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>JACQUES nods, smiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>JACQUES</span>
</p><p>
  <span>D’accord.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>CHARLIE smirks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>CHARLIE</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So… Isaac, huh?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>JACQUES blushes again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>JACQUES </span>
  <em>
    <span>(self-conscious)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He has a nice face…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>SAPHY laughs, and pokes his cheek fondly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>SAPHY </span>
  <em>
    <span>(smitten)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Look at you!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>JACQUES blushes again, and they kiss. CHARLIE looks away. She sees ISAAC hovering at the door, already in his clothes from the previous day. He turns away, going to leave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>CHARLIE</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Isaac?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turns around slowly, clearly very hungover.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ISAAC </span>
  <em>
    <span>(sleepily)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeah?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>JASMINE</span>
</p><p>
  <span>C’mon, screw the metty. We’re just vibing talking about our mistakes last night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>SAPHY shakes her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>SAPHY</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, our </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(air-quotes) </span>
  </em>
  <span>“mistakes”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>JASMINE laughs, but is cut off by-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ISAAC </span>
  <em>
    <span>(interrupting, defensive, quiet)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It was just a blip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He swiftly turns and leaves. The others look at each other, concerned.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Thursday 16.23 - Research</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i present to you: Yet Another Clip I Hate<br/>(dw the rest of the season won't be like This,,,, i really like OHN and the next episode)(oh and the finale will be,,,, Inch Resting 👀)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>INT. The living room of Saphy’s house. CHARLIE leans against the back of the sofa, scrolling through an endless PowerPoint preview of revision sheets on her laptop. She finally reaches the end, and sighs in relief. She presses the “open” button, and the laptop crashes. CHARLIE groans, putting her head in her hands. Beat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>LUKE </span>
  <em>
    <span>(offscreen)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Why don’t you just skip revision today?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>CHARLIE looks up at LUKE, who’s staring down at his own laptop, headphones on. She frowns.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>CHARLIE</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Huh? Why?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>LUKE takes his headphones off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>LUKE </span>
  <em>
    <span>(carefully)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>No offense… but I’m kind of fed up of your constant complaining. I’m trying to do important things.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>CHARLIE nods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>CHARLIE</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Revision? Coursework?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>LUKE turns his laptop around to show a YouTube playlist of frog animations playing. CHARLIE rolls her eyes fondly at him, then picks up her laptop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>CHARLIE</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Enjoy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>LUKE salutes her, smiling, as she leaves the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cut to INT. Charlie and Lily’s bedroom. CHARLIE sits on her bed, laptop open in front of her. The crashed PowerPoint is long gone, and a blank browser tab stares at her. She suddenly remembers something, and gets out her phone, going into her messages with JASMINE. The links from the last Text Update are all still there, presumably unopened. CHARLIE looks between the first link and her laptop as she types it into the address bar. She hits enter, and the page comes up. She smiles, slightly proud; then plugs her headphones into her phone. She opens Spotify, gravitating towards her “Liked” playlist as usual - then stops.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looks back up to her laptop. The window’s open so it shows part of CHARLIE’s wallpaper - a significantly younger MR WALTERS grinning at someone. CHARLIE hesitates for a moment, then looks back at her phone. She goes into the search page, then slowly types in “Noah and the whale”. She goes onto the artist page, the memories already coming back to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>YOUNG CHARLIE </span>
  <em>
    <span>(v/o, distant, excited)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Daddy! Daddy! Play the whale man!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smiles slightly, then puts her headphones in and hits shuffle. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Blue Skies</span>
  </em>
  <span> by Noah And The Whale starts to play as she returns to her laptop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cut to CHARLIE scrolling through the first page - a NHS page for cyclothymia. The words “more common in women”, “periods of extreme happiness and excitement (called hypomania)” and “some people with cyclothymia see their elevated or depressed moods become more severe” jump out at her. She tilts her head, starting to understand slightly more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the first verse starts, cut to CHARLIE scrolling through another page - this one about autism. Everything seems to be aimed at parents, for young children. She frowns and closes the tab.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cut to CHARLIE scrolling through a different page - this one a Tumblr post, also about autism. This one seems much more informative than the previous site. CHARLIE tilts her head, and selects their homepage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cut to CHARLIE scrolling through various other posts on the same blog, taking time to read most of them. A particular line catches her eye - “</span>
  <span>I used to wonder if I’d ever be able to make lasting friendships, where the other people truly care about me and love me for exactly who I am.” Her face falls, and she picks up her phone, staring at the selfie of her and LOU on her lockscreen. Her thoughts are evident - </span>
  <em>
    <span>I love you for who you are.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She pauses for a moment - then shakes her head, laughing falsely at herself. She goes back to her laptop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the second verse starts, cut to CHARLIE scrolling through a new page - this one about hypomania and mania. The effects clearly match up with LOU’s behaviour on Thursday and Friday - “excited, like you can't get your words out fast enough”, “increased sexual energy”, “easily distracted, like your thoughts are racing”. She sees a link to a page on depression at the end, and hesitates for a moment before clicking on it. She scrolls through the first page, not really finding anything useful. She selects the symptoms tab, then starts to scroll through.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So many lines </span>
  <span>stand out. “[you might feel] restless, agitated or irritable”. “[you might feel] isolated and unable to relate to other people”. “avoiding social events and activities you usually enjoy”. “using more tobacco, alcohol or other drugs than usual”. “difficulty sleeping, or sleeping too much; feeling tired all the time”. CHARLIE’s face falls, finally realizing. She looks across in the mirror at herself, unsure of the person she’s become. The memories fade in again, in sync with the music.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>YOUNG CHARLIE </span>
  <em>
    <span>(v/o, distant)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh blue skies are caaaalling,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘N I know that it’s hard…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>CHARLIE’s face falls again, everything making more sense. She flops backwards, unsure of whether she should be relieved or conflicted. She’s clearly neither.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. TEXT UPDATE 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>WhatsApp messages</b>
  <span> from "charlotte may "top" walters"</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <b>Jasmine</b>
  <span>: i cant be the only one whos worried about isaac right</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Atarah</b>
  <span>: Something happened last night?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Jasmine</b>
  <span>: ill dm you</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Atarah</b>
  <span>: Oh</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Atarah</b>
  <span>: OH</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Atarah</b>
  <span>: Shit</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Jasmine</b>
  <span>: yeah :/</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Do you think we should talk to him or</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Jasmine</b>
  <span>: nah</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Jasmine</b>
  <span>: i think we should let him come to us yk</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Jasmine</b>
  <span>: maybe give him a bit of encouragement</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Jasmine</b>
  <span>: idk</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Let's face it</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There's no way he's straight</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Atarah</b>
  <span>: That was pretty much established last year</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Atarah</b>
  <span>: But yeah</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Jasmine</b>
  <span>: and we all know internalized homophobias a bitch</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Jasmine</b>
  <span>: ill message him now</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>👍</span>
</p>
<hr/><hr/>
<p>
  <b>Text message</b>
  <span> to "Lou Fundraising Group"</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Sorry it's taken me so long to respond</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But I'm not mad at you and I don't see you any differently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I don't know what Kai's told you but anyways</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hope I can see you soon. Ly 💕</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Sunday 18.45 - Dad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>EXT. Mosley Street. CHARLIE walks down the street slowly, holding her hoodie closer to herself. She still doesn’t look like she used to, but it's clear she's put as much effort into her look as she can. She slows down slightly as she goes around the corner, approaching EXT. St. Nicholas Square. She scans the area nervously, slightly self-conscious - there’s a few people waiting outside, but MR WALTERS can’t be seen. She gets out her phone, and checks the message. This is definitely the right place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MR WALTERS </span>
  <em>
    <span>(offscreen, shouting)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlie!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>CHARLIE looks up to see her father waving at her. She does a double-take - he hardly looks like his old self. She smiles, waving awkwardly back; then walks over, hovering a short distance away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>CHARLIE</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hi Dad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They hover awkwardly for a moment. MR WALTERS holds his arms out awkwardly, and she hugs him. They pull apart quickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MR WALTERS </span>
  <em>
    <span>(proud)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>You look lovely, darling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>CHARLIE looks down at herself, then smiles awkwardly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>CHARLIE </span>
  <em>
    <span>(self-conscious)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Thanks…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MR WALTERS nods. Beat. CHARLIE cringes slightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>CHARLIE </span>
  <em>
    <span>(self-conscious)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>How are you?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MR WALTERS</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Good!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>CHARLIE nods, smiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MR WALTERS</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I'm trying to sort out things with my pay at work, so hopefully…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>CHARLIE nods again, this time solemn. MR WALTERS clears his throat, awkward.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MR WALTERS </span>
  <em>
    <span>(casually)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>How are </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>CHARLIE shrugs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>CHARLIE </span>
  <em>
    <span>(bluffing)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Good.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MR WALTERS nods, clearly seeing she's not telling the truth, but not bothering to ask.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MR WALTERS</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So… Where's the girlfriend? Did she decide to come?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>CHARLIE's face falls. She goes to say something, but stops herself. MR WALTERS looks concerned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>CHARLIE </span>
  <em>
    <span>(self-conscious)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>...Something happened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MR WALTERS nods, and holds out his arms again. CHARLIE leans into his chest, slightly sad, as he strokes her hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MR WALTERS </span>
  <em>
    <span>(reassuring)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It'll pass, Charlie darling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>CHARLIE nods, more trying to convince herself than acknowledgement. They pull apart again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MR WALTERS</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So? Shall we go in?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>CHARLIE shrugs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>CHARLIE</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Okay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They walk away, talking semi-audibly, then enter the cathedral.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Sunday 19.06 - A Sky Full Of Song</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Implied suicidal ideation is marked with %, and the mention of suicide is marked with !. I haven't added summaries because I didn't feel like I could do this in a non-triggering way, but the clip should mostly make sense if the content is skipped. Stay safe y'all &lt;3</p><p> </p><p>There's also a version of Lou's message without the spelling errors below (tw for implied suicidal ideation again!)-<br/>Charlie. You’ve probably got the message from Kai now. I don’t want him to find me. I’m safer here than I’ve ever felt at home and i'm accepting what that means. I know I should have told you about everything sooner but I have no pride in myself. Everything Kai told you was probably true, but if he told you I didn’t love you that's not true. I'm sorry. Lou xx</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>INT. Newcastle Cathedral. Shots of choir singers open the shot, singing the end of a hymn.</p><p>Cut to CHARLIE and MR WALTERS, standing in one of the front rows, also singing - MR WALTERS proudly and without the aid of a book; CHARLIE reading from a hymn book and still tripping over the words. The hymn ends, and CHARLIE almost breathes a sigh of relief.</p><p> </p><p>READER <em> (offscreen) </em></p><p>In the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit, amen.</p><p> </p><p>CROWD (including CHARLIE and MR WALTERS)</p><p>Amen.</p><p> </p><p>The READER gestures for them to sit down. They all do so, CHARLIE smoothing down her dress. The READER pauses for a second before starting.</p><p> </p><p>READER</p><p>In God is my salvation and my glory. My refuge is in God.</p><p> </p><p>She looks up, surveying the faces staring up at her.</p><p> </p><p>READER</p><p>Now, what does the Bible tell us in this passage?</p><p> </p><p>She pauses for a moment. CHARLIE tilts her head, looking up at her, rapt.</p><p> </p><p>READER</p><p>Every believer can find peace and comfort in their own faith. And through the hardships of life, God gives us all the strength we need. No matter if we have sinned, He will understand and protect you.</p><p> </p><p>The READER smiles slightly. CHARLIE's phone vibrates in her pocket, and she discreetly looks at it.</p><p> </p><p>READER <em> (offscreen) </em></p><p>And if you put your trust in Him, you will never be alone. </p><p> </p><p>P.O.V CHARLIE - the notification is a text from LOU, too long to show fully. Her breath catches in her throat, and she unlocks her phone.</p><p> </p><p>READER <em> (offscreen) </em></p><p>The Lord's house is always open for you. And the Lord's house is right here in these walls…</p><p> </p><p>The reader's voice fades into the background.</p><p>
  <b>%</b>
</p><p>
  <em> Charlie. Youve probably got the mesaage from kai now. I dont want him tp find me. Im sager hr than ive ever felt at hone and im accwpting what that mwans. I knowi shpuld have told you about ecerything sponer but i have no pride in mhself. Everything kai told you was probably true, but if ge told you i didnt love you thats not truw. Im sprry. Lou xx </em>
</p><p>
  <b>%</b>
</p><p>CHARLIE's face falls. She goes into her messages with KAI - sure enough, there's a new message there as well.</p><p>
  <b>!</b>
</p><p>
  <em> Lou ran away from home again and left a note. She hasn't done that since she tried to kill herself. I know you must hate me, but please help me find her. </em>
</p><p>
  <b>!</b>
</p><p>LOU <em> (v/o) </em></p><p>Just call me Lou.</p><p> </p><p><em> A Sky Full Of Song </em> by Florence And The Machine starts to play as a shot of LOU from their first meeting flashes by. CHARLIE looks across to her father to find him looking at her, concerned. She looks slightly guilty.</p><p> </p><p>CHARLIE <em> (quietly) </em></p><p>Sorry Dad- I have to go-</p><p> </p><p>She pauses, trying to think of an explanation - but he nods, understanding.</p><p> </p><p>MR WALTERS <em> (quietly) </em></p><p>Go get your girl, Lottie.</p><p> </p><p>CHARLIE smiles slightly at the name, then gets up, the scene shifting into slow-motion and a montage.</p><p>Cut to CHARLIE walking down the aisle between the pews. Two more shots of LOU flash into her vision - similar situations and settings we recognize from previous episodes.</p><p>Cut to EXT. Newcastle. CHARLIE can be seen walking down several different streets, more shots of LOU intersecting.</p><p>She pauses at the end of EXT. Neville Street, worried and uncertain of what to do. Beat. She turns to see the beacon of the Metro at Central Station shining out at her. She takes a deep breath, semi-relieved, and heads towards it.</p><p>As the chorus starts, cut to INT. Metro carriage. CHARLIE leans to the side of one of the doors, trying to call someone. This time, she leaves a voicemail. More shots of LOU show as CHARLIE talks.</p><p> </p><p>CHARLIE <em> (worried) </em></p><p>Lou, I know you won't hear this, but I'm so so sorry… I'm coming to get you, okay? Hold on for me. Please. I love you too.</p><p> </p><p>She hangs up, starting to shake slightly. A shot of LOU after their first kiss - standing on the rocks laughing in disbelief, their heads pressed close together - dances in front of her eyes. CHARLIE's eyes widen. She knows where to find her.</p><p>As the second verse starts, cut to INT. Whitley Bay Metro Station. The moment the doors open, CHARLIE bolts out the doors and towards the exit. As she runs along Plessey Crescent, then North View Road, the shots continue. We see LOU at the park. LOU and CHARLIE messing about at LOU's house. LOU and CHARLIE having sex in the hotel room.</p><p>As the bridge starts, cut back to CHARLIE; she's running along Promontory Terrace, clearly scared. More shots of LOU pass.</p><p>Cut to CHARLIE running down the stairs to Brown's Bay; LOU and CHARLIE singing together in the kitchen.</p><p>Cut to CHARLIE standing on Brown's Bay, the scene back to regular speed - walking quickly, scanning the area for LOU. LOU laughing, smiling, flirting, dancing, <em> living </em>. CHARLIE stumbles onto the rocks, her feet slipping.</p><p> </p><p>CHARLIE <em> (extremely worried, shouting) </em></p><p>Lou?!? Lou?!?</p><p> </p><p>She lets out a shaky breath, tears filling her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>CHARLIE <em> (tearful, quietly) </em></p><p>Fuck-</p><p><em> (extremely worried, shouting) </em> Lou?!? Are you here?!?</p><p> </p><p>As the music crescendos, she sees a figure hovering close by, shaking. Her eyes widen, and darts towards the person-</p><p>As the chorus starts, cut to CHARLIE running up to LOU as the waves crash over them yet again. LOU stares up at her for a second, huddled in her coat, trying hard not to cry. CHARLIE hugs her, both of them silently bursting into tears. They cling to each other; CHARLIE burying her head in her hair, trying to compose herself. Beat. CHARLIE pulls away from LOU slightly, holding her face, attempting to gently tilt her head up. LOU looks up slightly.</p><p> </p><p>CHARLIE <em> (tearful) </em></p><p>...You're not alone, okay?</p><p> </p><p>LOU nods, letting out a choked sob, hugging CHARLIE tighter. Pause. CHARLIE smiles shakily, and kisses the top of her head.</p><p>The shot zooms out to them standing on the rocks, an ambulance pulling up on the kerb above them.</p><p>Cut to credits.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>